Love Around Gensokyo
by Meireis
Summary: A collection of drabbles between many different pairings, rating may also change in the future; Based on the 30 day otp challenge.
1. Holding Hands

"Do we really have to keep our hands behind our backs the whole time?"

"Yes..."

Reimu had gotten used to it by now, and it didn't upset her at all. But still, it seemed sorta strange; why was she so embarrassed with this sorta stuff? They've done it for a while now...though, she wasn't too surprised that Meira would be one to get shy about it.

"It's not like anyone's going to look."

"How do you know?"

Whenever Reimu had them hold hands, Meira always made them hide their hands so no saw. First, it was to be secretive, but now, Meira simply didn't want to be stared at or anything. Though Reimu didn't exactly blame her, she thought it was safe to say that she was the one who stared at her most; not to mention adored to think that she was the first person to do any of this with her. First relationship awkwardness, she guessed, and didn't expect otherwise anyway. She still couldn't help but noticed how the other girl would peer around nervously, which she found absolutely adorable. To think, someone so big who tried act the strongest would act as such.

"Even if they do, what does it matter, you shouldn't mind."

"..."

No response, but to Reimu's surprise, she had gripped her hand tighter, almost crushing her hand (metaphorically, of course); and pulled both their hands out from behind them so they were visible.

"Fine, but if we get any weird looks, I'm not holding your hand anymore, got it?"

"Fine," Reimu giggled. "Though no promises I won't stop holding yours."

"...Jeez." A blush and sigh, typical reply, no disappointment to Reimu though.

* * *

The next ones will be waaaaaaay longer, promise. Mainly because I'll (usually) do two at a time; I only did one today because it's late and I'm pretty tired. No promises that this'll update daily, it probably will update quite often though.


	2. cuddling - Watching a Movie

Reimu woke up suddenly, not exactly sure why, but payed it no mind. Odd...it's a bit warmer in the room than she remembered, though she realized it was probably from the blankets, and the other person clinging tightly to her. She opened her eyes more as soon as they adjusted to the darkness of the room, and smiled when she saw Kotohime's calm face sleeping beside her. She would have panicked being in someone else's bed and room if she had not remembered agreeing to spend the night.

She felt Kotohime's arms around her waist, and her nuzzling her head closer onto Reimu's chest as she slept peacefully. Reimu found herself stroking her hand through Kotohime's hair, being grateful for the fact that she was sleeping peacefully. She remembered Kotohime had mentioned before that she started having strange nightmares, and though Kotohime herself didn't know this, Reimu was quite sure she knew the cause of them; Kotohime's parents.

They, hell, everyone knew Kotohime was a little off her rocker; her parents knew that more than anyone. They were and still are so consistently worried for her. Even as she continued to grow up, she still couldn't seem to grasp the real world. She was known as the "princess" (her parents had called her that all her childhood, Reimu discovered) who liked to play pretend, constantly switching between titles like princess and cop, she was found to be a child-minded person. And yet, they left her in a house alone, not that they abandoned her, but they wanted her to learn to live alone. But, it was obvious she wasn't ready; her childishness showed it. _You push a bird out of its nest to teach it to fly, but how could it when its wings are clipped?_

Though, her childishness wasn't a bad thing in Reimu's mind. Her adorable fascination with everything, her cheerful smile that never seemed to disappear, how excited she got over little things. To Reimu, her overall naive personality was captivating, and she loved it. She continued to think about such things until she felt Kotohime shift in position, and fearing the start of a nightmare, she pulled the blanket up a little to observe her. Though she stopped seconds later, so Reimu passed it on as nothing; smiling again as Kotohime calmed down and her breathing returned to being tranquil before she breathed a sigh of comfort as Reimu stroked her cheek.

Wrapping her arms around Kotohime in a way similar to how she was, she decided that perhaps she'd be the one teaching this carefree and innocent bird to fly.

* * *

"Rinnosuke, what are these called again?"

"Televisions, Yukari brought me one from somewhere. Along with a few things called tapes, they're quite interesting, huh?"

Tokiko continued to stare at the black and white movie playing, a fight between a pretty woman and stern looking man appeared to be taking place. "...Rinnosuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Did we used to look like that when we fought over those books a long time ago?"

Rinnosuke watched the tv screen, and cringed when the man harshly slapped the woman.

"No, no. Not at all, they're yelling and we just argued...Besides, him hitting that actress just now looks awful, I wouldn't dare do that to you."

Tokiko smiled, still watching the old move. "Well, I'm glad we don't argue like that anymore."

"The reason was pretty stupid, over a few books..." Rinnosuke chuckled. "I was so stubborn."

"Yeah...speaking of that, why did you not want to return them to me at first anyway?"

"They were pretty ancient looking, and I thought they had value...when it seemed like I was wrong, I was going to sell them back to you for a low price, but I read one out of boredom and got really hooked on the story."

"Oh? Which one?"

"This one here, let me find it."

After a few seconds of searching, Rinnosuke pulled out a red velvet cased book in decent shape despite some dust and scratches. Tokiko took it and observed it, trying to remember which one it was. Gold letters at the top of the cover read out "STARS AND SUNS" in a large and fancy font.

"Oh, I remember this now, the one with the teenage girl and astronomer right?"

"Yes! That one! It's my particular favorite."

Tokiko smiled as she remembered several scenarios from the story. "Mine too...I wouldn't think you'd be one to get into a romance book."

"Not usually, but I ended up liking this one for some reason." Rinnosuke took the book when she handed it back to him and put back on the shelf before going to leave the room. "My favorite character was the girl, I believe her name was...Mary? She sorta reminds me of you, you two are quite similar."

Rinnosuke left the room, not seeing Tokiko blush and begin to giggle; the astronomer reminded her of him. Because she had picked a book with characters similar to the two of them, and was embarrassed to admit she often imagined themselves in the characters' places. She rested on the loveseat and pressed what button turned the tv off, and sighed as she recalled several romantic moments from the book. _If only you noticed,you cute, oblivious fool._


	3. Making out

"Pleeease? Just for a little while?" Yumemi whined childishly.

"I'm sorta busy..." Rikako replied, going through certain piles of paper on her crowded desk.

"You've been 'busy' for a week now!"

"Yeah, I can't really get it all done in just a matter of minutes..."

"Can't even take a small break?"

"Unless it's for a good reason."

"So spending time with me isn't a good reason?" Yumemi faked a pout.

"I'm sorry, I meant...well, for things like...sorry."

Silence followed, only the scribbling of Rikako's pen on paper could be heard in the room. Suddenly, a rather rakish idea slithered into her mind.

"I know how to convince you otherwise!"

"I'd _love_ to hear it, you can try."

"_Try? _Nope! I know what gets to you, you'll see."

Rikako raised an eyebrow before both went up and her eyes widened for a second as she felt Yumemi's lips gently press against her cheek, though her expression went to that of a cocky smirk.

"Just that? Nice try."

"I haven't even started."

Rikako questioned what she was doing, even more so when she felt her lips meet her ear as her hair was pushed aside and her cheeks went rose-red. Still, keeping her posture, she continued to work.

Unsatisfied with the lack of reaction, Yumemi discarded Rikako's lab coat off the chair and leaned over it. Snaking her hands to the buttons of Rikako's shirt, unbuttoning the first few and sliding her shirt just enough to reveal her shoulders. Rikako's entire face went crimson as she felt Yumemi kiss around her shoulders, and at the nape of her neck. Setting her pen down onto the paper, Rikako stood up as Yumemi backed off a little; removing her glasses and setting them on the table.

Yumemi had worried for a moment that she had made her angry, but her notions proved false as Rikako grabbed her shirt and dragged her forward, pulling the both of them into a kiss. It lasted a few second before Rikako pulled away, and she froze, still gripping Yumemi's shirt, as if she was shocked she managed to even do that.

"So your neck was the last straw, huh?"

Rikako adverted her eyes, "it's sensitive..."

Giggling, Yumemi gripped Rikako's sides and gently lifted her up as Rikako instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around Yumemi, the two began to kiss again as they moved into and down the hallway.

"So, think you can take a break _now?_"

Rikako smiled, "I'd say you earned it, yes."

And the two returned to what they were doing before, going down the hallway and ignoring Chiyuri who rolled her eyes as she walked past.

* * *

Why did writing this make me feel so indecent, I've written much worse, omf.

Only one today because it's 3 a.m. and I'm pretty tired (and I didn't actually have anything planned for 5... ).

I'm pretty sure that changing the rating was needed, if not, feel free to correct me.


	4. On a date

"Don't take the blindfold off!"

"I got it, but I'm nervous as to where we're going."

"Don't be! You'll love it! I promise!"

Renko led Maribel, unable to see due to the cloth covering her eyes, through the museum she brought them to. She liked to call it the multi-museum, as it covered things from history to cells, from mythology to science, and one certain topic that would make this night especially special. Renko had planned it for...how long...a week now? She was nervous, almost sure it'd backfire somehow, but at this point...

She knew luck was on her side, it had to be.

It was nighttime, so it made sense that only a few people would be here at this time. The two's excited and rushed footsteps made a tapping that echoed the dimly lit room, filled with a diverse mix of posters and displays. It was all so familiar, the smell...the looks...the memories...

And that's what would make this night special.

"Seriously, Renko, we've been walking forever!"

"Almost there..."

It wasn't long before the two were standing in front of a small doorway meant for two, and Renko felt her heart speed up as her excitement, but also her nervousness, grew.

"Alright, you ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be."

Renko walked her directly into the middle of the room, and slowly peeled the blindfold off, hearing Maribel gasp when her vision returned.

"R...Renko, it's..."

A giant room of marble and white tile surrounded them, large display plants and galaxies hung from the ceiling, the room was illuminated by a glass ceiling that showed all the bright stars of this night and a full moon above them. The moonlight was enough to light up the display like a spotlight, and even the dust particles that were present in the light made it seem magical. Maribel took a few steps forward as Renko smiled.

It was all as planned.

"Thats' right, it's the astronomy room where we first met." Renko walked up beside her, a little worried. "Y-you remember right?"

"Of course! Oh, it was on a school trip a year ago, and we both hid away from our classes to hang out...ah, memories..." Maribel smiled a gentle smile.

"Well, if I'm right, today's the day we met, and I...well I...wanted to confess something."

"Oh?" Maribel acted clueless, though she knew well what Renko would say.

"W-we've been close for awhile now...a-and I sorta...um, I guess I can say I kind of developed...f-feelings of..." Renko's mind was yelling at her, stop stuttering, moron!

"Feelings of...?" Maribel blushed slightly, barely notable compared to Renko's scarlet hued face.

"I...I-I." Renko abruptly took Maribel's hand in her own, grateful that her palms had stopped sweating. "I...love you, Maribel Hearn!"

Maribel smiled, leaning forward so their foreheads were touching. "And I love you, Renko Usami." She giggled.

"You're...serious, right?!"

"Of course, Renko, of course..." Maribel found her own cheeks reddening. "Probably for as long as you...and I..."

Maribel backed away, tears of joy dripped down her rosy cheeks and curved around her smile.

"And I'm so, so, happy you do too..."

In that moment, the two found themselves hugging each other tightly. Renko's hand stroked through Maribel's hair as she slowly stopped crying.

"I knew that they rebuilt this part of the museum last week, and I thought it'd be perfect."

"It was..."

As if to ruin the moment, a raspy voice spoke through the hidden speakers of the museum.

"We will be closing in exactly five minutes."

The two let go of each other.

"Perhaps I waited too long." Renko said, rubbing her neck sheepishly.

"It's alright." Maribel replied, adjusting her hat before they'd go out into the harsh winter air.

"That, and I'm sorry we didn't to really see the most of the exhibit..."

"No, really, it's alright..." Maribel held onto Renko's arm. "How about we come back tomorrow?"

Renko smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

And the two quietly left the room, locked hand in hand.


	5. Kissing - Gazing Into Each Other's eyes

Reimu yawned, rubbing her eyes drowsily. She felt something hard under her head, and wondering if she slept on something, she sat up while stretching her arms. She was right, she guessed from the slight pain of her neck and what was laying across her pillow and beside her, she had slept on an arm quite a bit of that night. Though, that was sort of her fault. She and Meira may be sharing a room, but of course, the other girl didn't allow them to share beds. It was much to Reimu's disappointment, but she found a way to work around it. If Reimu found Meira had fallen asleep first, she'd slip into her bed without her even noticing. She'd praise herself for her great plan every time she did so. She just had to make sure she woke up first, which was no real chore.

Adjusting her shirt so it was no longer around her waist, she began to stand, when an idea sprung into her mind. If she could sneak into her bed when she was asleep, what else could she do? Her mind wasn't in the gutter with that thought, of course, that was way too far. Though, she could think of a few things. After sneaking into her bed almost each night, she'd cuddle up to her chest, have her arm wrapped around her (whether she did it in her sleep, or Reimu pulled it over herself), things she was sure Meira too afraid, shy, whatever she was to do when she was awake. "If that's so, I could..." Reimu mumbled to herself.

The other girl was in a position where she wouldn't have to be moved, making Reimu's "mission", as she called it, easier. Positioning herself so she was next to her, deciding it'd be easier than to crawl over her, she leaned forward and held onto the futon below them both to keep herself study. She took a deep breath, leaning so their faces were near. Luckily, Meira was a heavy sleeper, this shouldn't wake her...Reimu hoped, anyway. After a few seconds, their faces were only an inch away, and Reimu readied herself to...

Suddenly, Meira jerked her head in her sleep, causing her and Reimu's foreheads to hit each other. Letting out a small yelp of pain, Reimu fell on top of her and rolled off onto the futon, holding her forehead in pain. To her surprise, Meira still wasn't awake, which she was sort of relieved about.

_"Jeez...really? I knew you were a heavy sleeper, but even that..."_

Taking a few moments til her head stopped throbbing, she looked back to the still sleeping woman. Still in a position perfect for...

Doing the same she did before, this time placing her hands on Meira's shoulders to maybe hold her still if she moved again, she slowly lowered her face...lower...and lower-

Til their lips connected.

After about a second, she sat up quickly, a big smile of triumph on her face. Finally standing up and adjusting her outfit, she opened the sliding door and left, letting Meira continue to sleep. She sighed to herself, "now if only that'd happen when you're awake..."

Meanwhile, one eye opened to check if Reimu had left the room. Losing her previous composure and covering her face while practically curling into a ball, Meira, who'd been awake the whole time, turned as red as the mark as that was left on her forehead from the hit; not sure if she regretted pretending to be asleep or not.

* * *

The entrance to Makai was a pretty quiet place. Hidden in the mountains behind the Hakurei shrine, no one cared to come, no one cared to leave. That was what Sara was used to, until the day that shrine maiden came and plowed through her to get to Makai despite fighting as best she could. But, that she had long forgotten, and what had caught her attention for a while now was one demon woman who'd come and go. Luize, whose name she found out as it was sewn onto her hat's ribbon, would enter and leave through the gate between Makai and Genesokyo as she pleased. Normally, as a gatekeeper, Sara would be concerned. Though she was, it wasn't anything related to her job.

It seemed she had developed infatuation towards someone she didn't even know. But she couldn't help it, watching Luize day to day, she grew more and more interested. Could you blame her? She was just so _lovely,_ an elegant yet simple dress, and gorgeous blonde locks tied in pigtails. A charming figure and soft skin with rosy pink cheeks, Sara couldn't help but stare at her everyday she came by. Though, she wasn't the only one who stared.

Only on the her second trip by did she notice Sara, and the two ended up locking eye contact. Neither spoke, neither moved, just stared, and this is where there was only one more thing captured Sara's attention.

_Her eyes. _A golden shade with narrow pupils like that of a cat, showing she was anything but human. Species didn't matter, Sara loved her eyes, possibly the most captivating feature of Luize's overall felicity. They'd stare, and eventually, Luize would turn and continue on her trip, maybe smiling at Sara for a second before leaving, making Sara's heart flutter. Sara would find herself unable to move or speak until Luize left, no matter how much she wanted to run up to her and speak to her, get to know her, at least let Luize_ know who she is._

Luize was certainly the loveliest thing she'd seen. Even if they never spoke with their voices, she felt the looks they exchanged were more than enough words. Each day, Luize would take up a little of Sara's thoughts, and it only made Sara want to speak to her more. Standing at the entrance of the cave that held the gateway to Makai she guarded, she watched for any sign of the girl. Now was about the time Luize returned, and while clenching her palms with a few drops of nervous sweat, she decided now would be the time she confronted Luize. She'd finally meet and speak to the girl she liked.

* * *

Edit: reposting this chapter because I rewrote the Sara/Luize part, still not as best as I hoped it'd be, but better than the last. Writer's block is an awful thing, I tell ya.

((N/A) I haven't updated in so long, sorry about that. Been busy (andlazycoughcough) with things, but I'll try to get more out.

In other news, My Dear Servants is put on hiatus (I need to finish up much smaller projects before I continue it, I apologize). And in this, I changed the Yumemi/Rikako part to "making out" instead of "kissing" so that the Reimu/Meira one above could be done as Kissing (a rather appropriate change if you ask me).

So a few things about these two parts...it could of came out way better than it did, thing is, I don't quite know what I think Luize is like. I don't think she's quite close to my headcanons in this, so...I'll do better next time. That, and that last line in italic in the Sara/Luize part is a reference to a certain horror manga, bonus points if you guess it.


End file.
